


Can you imagine a sorrier sight

by Petra



Category: DCU (Uber), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Historical, Crack, Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-14
Updated: 2006-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every era has its crusade and its crusaders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can you imagine a sorrier sight

**Author's Note:**

> It's the song of the Temperance Union.

"If Demon Rum were eliminated, Rachel, then Mother and Father would still be with us." Brucilla dabbed her eyes with a hanky. "As would your parents, my dear girl."

Rachel threw herself on Brucilla's whaleboned bosom. "It's true, it's true! A man with a weakness for spirits is a coward and feeble-minded!"

"Let us change into our night-things, then," Brucilla said, stroking Rachel's hair. "We shall be righteous for the powerless menfolk."

"O yes, please," said Rachel, her eyes shining. "I have been pining for the feel of bottles smashing."

Brucilla smiled. "And perhaps for the tailcoat?"

Rachel blushed prettily.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://some-stars.livejournal.com/profile)[ **some_stars**](http://some-stars.livejournal.com/) : could they be SUFFRAGETTES  
> [](http://petronelle.livejournal.com/profile)[ **petronelle**](http://petronelle.livejournal.com/) : Femslash! *Corsets* and *waistcoats*  
>  **some_stars** : okay, that is *my* strange little fantasy  
>  **petronelle** : well, most of the temperance women were.  
>  **some_stars** : well, yes  
>  **petronelle** : Susan B. Anthony, f'rex, was both with a vengeance.  
>  **petronelle** : I enjoyed the smashing things more as an entrée.  
>  **some_stars** : *hee!*  
>  **some_stars** : true, true  
>  **some_stars** : i just  
>  **some_stars** : brucilla would TERRORIZE the government into allowing the vote  
>  **some_stars** : with her STEELY EYES  
>  **petronelle** : That would be AWESOME and I would *ADORE* you.  
>  **some_stars** : ahahahhahaha oh god, well, i did spend all that time in women's history class  
>  **petronelle** : YES.  
>  **petronelle** : I would enable you. or, like, write riffs on it. or BOTH.  
>  **some_stars** : oh man. if only i were not allergic to research and also lazy  
>  **petronelle** : I mean, my cut-tag on the thing is "Our daughters' daughters' will adore us / And they'll sing in grateful chorus" for a reason.  
>  **some_stars** : <3333333  
>  **petronelle** : well -- well yes. that was why I never ended up writing it. because it would take a lot of energy and b0rk history.  
>  **some_stars** : very very b0rk  
>  **some_stars** : but oh man, i kind of wish the suffragettes actually had been superheroines  
>  **petronelle** : So much easier to write throwaway smut.  
>  **petronelle** : The League of Women Voters.  
>  **some_stars** : ;KLASNGHOSHGRKLGNFG  
>  **some_stars** : I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU NOW
> 
> ([LJ-ify](http://www.chiliahedron.com/ljify) your IMs before pasting!)


End file.
